powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drburger
NOTE THIS ACCOUNT IS NO LONGER ACTIVE DUE TO FORGETTING ACCOUNT PASSWORD. I HAVE SWITCHED TO A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED: Doctor Burger ��’’ IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME, YOU CAN TELL ON MY MESSAGE WALL(The only device that has this account is a very old pc.) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dabbingnub.jpeg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 10:05, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Hi your winning anti deletition support the admins has 30% chance that they can't deleted one your articles FANDOM (talk) 6:46, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki: 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. ::1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. It's nothing more than "Activates involuntarily." Teleportation Limitation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:32, February 8, 2019 (UTC) You might also want to check Page Creation and Details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:00, February 8, 2019 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. You can ask before making a power, that'd reduce the amount of deleted pages quite a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:56, February 8, 2019 (UTC) We have Inanimate Object Physiology already, just add them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, February 9, 2019 (UTC) No, you just add them under existing powers. We have Known Items/Places/Powers for exactly that reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:46, February 9, 2019 (UTC) No, you just add them under existing powers. We have Known Items/Places/Powers for exactly that reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:02, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Page Creation and Details: If you have a link to the User, it goes to Users, not into any other section. NOT into Gallery. It's mentioned twice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, February 9, 2019 (UTC) No real life users allowed. Almighty Seth is not an author avatar, he is the actual person playing the game. So he is a user and isn't allowed according to the wikia rules.SageM (talk) 23:43, February 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, February 10, 2019 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:42, February 10, 2019 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Please don't do that, use/create Gallery. You create one by going to Add features and media on right side of the Edit, click Gallery and it's pretty clear from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:08, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Hello me Drburger (talk) 11:54, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Could you two argue about Growtopia on your Talk-pages before going to that Edit/undo cycle? Granted that it's several pages instead of single one, but it's really getting pointless. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Please stop adding players and things from Growtopia. They are not considered users and they do not fit the powers in any way. So please stop already. They aren't even remotely anywhere in league of the powers you are adding them too. So just leave it be.SageM (talk) 21:41, February 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop adding characters from Growtopia. I already told you they aren't users.SageM (talk) 01:50, February 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM Nothing in growtopia has the powers you are claiming they do. I already explained this to you before, they aren't users and they aren't even close to what the powers you are posting them on are. Please stop adding them to the wikia, Kuo already said it before. So please stop.SageM (talk) 01:55, February 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM Mods aren't really considered users either. The wikia rules state that no fanmade/OC users are allowed. Nor are real life users. Basically anything fanmade or fanfic based isn't allowed on here.SageM (talk) 02:03, February 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM I know, thats what I was talking about. Mods/Modifications are considered fanmade. So they don't count.SageM (talk) 02:31, February 16, 2019 (UTC)Sage No, they cannot Imouto 02:36, February 16, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Out of curiosity, are you trying to get slapped by admins by making completely pointless powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, February 16, 2019 (UTC) They aren't that bad, just so trivial, focused or just not powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:15, February 16, 2019 (UTC) You need to ask? Wouldn't even take second look before hitting delete. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:19, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Compared to your ideas? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:05, February 25, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Out of curiosity, why do you keep using "Viration" instead of "Variation"? That happens on every power you do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:17, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:09, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Everywhere. Check if the Users are in alphabetical order by series when you add there, if they are, add it to right place. In Limitations when the Limitation is power and then it it goes to top, otherwise in decreasing order of importance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:17, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Nothing stops you from making more, I can delete them as fast. I'm really on the opinion that you're trying to get timeout with the powers you're doing... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:04, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Width is limited to 400px. Height isn't really that defined, and depends of the article length (if it would leave empty space between the text and scrollbox for example), but generally speaking if it gets higher than half the monitor you should consider reducing the size. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Where is it said that "advertisement mascots aren't allowed"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, March 17, 2019 (UTC) They aren't on the forbidden list in the Rules of This Wiki, so that's her opinion not a rule. Or you could just point out the User you mentioned to her. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Way too niche, so no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, April 10, 2019 (UTC) really... ... no... To you as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Way too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:40, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Ill have to go with no. They're more like memes/jokes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:58, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Are they part of the official canon? If they are, yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:29, August 16, 2019 (UTC)